1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot braking structure of a relative sliding device, and in particular relates to a pivot braking structure capable of enabling two relative sliding mechanisms with a stable sliding and pivotal-lifting positioning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various sliding-cover structures are commonly applied in different electronic devices. For example, “SLIDING MODULE AND PROTABLE ELECTRONIC DEVICE USING THE SAME” disclosed by Taiwan Patent Publication No. I328088 is an invention patent case, providing a fixed mechanism fixedly connected with a fixed frame and a moving mechanism fixedly connected with a movable fixed frame. Inversely-bent hook portions disposed at both sides of the fixed frame are utilized to jacket and accommodate the edge of the two sides of the movable frame, so that the moving mechanism can be moved between a first position and a second position on the fixed frame via the movable frame relative to the fixed mechanism, and a driving force required by the moving mechanism can be provided by a wire torsion elastic member.
Further, “SLIDING-COVER DEVICE” disclosed by Taiwan Patent Publication No. I280031 is an invention patent case, including a base plate provided with guiding slot and sliding rail, an upper cover provided with a long slotted hole, and an elastic member disposed on the long slotted hole of the upper cover. The upper cover can be embedded in the sliding rail of the base plate. The guiding slot of the base plate is formed with a curve path having a surpass point. The elastic member includes two springs having fixed ends to be fixedly disposed on the outside end of the long slotted hole of the upper cover, respectively. Slide-roll members, which are respectively disposed on the free ends of the two springs and extended along in the long slotted hole of the upper cover, are displaced along the guiding slot of the base plate and pulls the springs to expand or contract when the upper cover is moved. In any case, when the slide-roll members crosses over the surpass point of the guiding slot of the base plate, the upper cover and the base plate can be automatically extended or contracted by the pulling of the elastic members.
It can be observed that the described structures above provides a simple assembly structure of two sliding members capable of relative sliding, merely satisfying the requirements of basic sliding opening of the sliding cover mechanism for conventional electronic devices. However, for various of advanced and rapid-changing electronic devices, the described sliding cover mechanism of simple sliding opening cannot meet their functional requirements, e.g., to slide a sliding cover at an adequate distance prior to pivotal opening the sliding cover. Therefore, it is essential to improve these conventional mechanisms with competitiveness for applying on complicated requirements and conditions.